Shoichi Kusanagi/Gallery
Official LABO05 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi's profile in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. LABO05 Shoichi Kusanagi with apron.png|Shoichi with apron in Yu-Gi-Oh! LABO. ShoichiKusanagi.png|Shoichi's face. Full Body view of Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Full Body view of Shoichi. tumblr_pbal0oxLJe1st0p9qo7_1280.jpg|Shoichis lineart tumblr_pbakw6bi3M1st0p9qo6_1280.jpg Weekly Shonen Jump Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump.jpg|Shoichi and Young Yusaku in November 2017 Weekly Shonen Jump Openings & Endings With the Wind Op1 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Op 1. Go forward Op_2_Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Op 2 Op_2_Kusanagi_and_Yusaku.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki in Op. 2 Tumblr_inline_p718fbj7o11tvf4l6_540.png|Little Shoichi and Jin Kusanagi in Op. 2 Op_2_Takeru_flame_Kusanagi_Ignis_and_Yusaku.png|Shoichi with Takeru Homura, Flame, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai in Op. 2 Believe In Magic Ed1 Shoichi Kusanagi.png|Shoichi in Ed 1. Ed1 Shoichi Kusanagi 2.png|Shoichi in Ed 1. Writing Life Ed2 Writing life Yusaku, Shoichi and his brother.jpg|Shoichi with his brother and Yusaku in Ed 2. BOY Ed_3_BOY.png|Shoichi with Yusaku Fujiki and Takeru Homura in Ending 3 Anime Season 1 Episode 1 Café Nagi.png|Café Nagi Ep001 Café Nagi's Storage shelves.png|Café Nagi's Storage shelves. Ep001 Café Nagi's Computer monitors.png|Café Nagi's Computer monitors. Ep001 Shoichi and Yusaku.png|Shoichi and Yusaku working on a trap to catch the AI program. Episode 2 Ep002 Shoichi and Naoki.png|Shoichi explains the Speed Duel to Naoki. ShoichiEP2-1.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. ShoichiEP2-2.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. ShoichiEP2-3.png|Shoichi watching Playmarker and The Knights of Hanoi's Speed Duel. Episode 4 Shoichi Episode 4 1.png|Shoichi gave Yusaku the "Decode Talker" card. Shoichi Episode 4 2.png|Shoichi analysing the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 3.png|Shoichi analysing the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 4.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi episode 4 5.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Shoichi Episode 4 6.png|Shoichi hacking the SOL Technologies' program. Episode 6 Ep006 Yusaku, Shoichi and Ai.png|Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai discover that the real identity of "Blue Angel". Episode 9 Ep009 Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras.png|Shoichi using Ghost Girl's cameras to watch Playmarker and Revolver's Speed Duel. Episode 12 Ep012 Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body.png|Yusaku and Shoichi discover Ai's full body. Episode 13 Ep013 Emma and Shoichi.png|Shoichi meets Emma Bessho. Episode 14 Ep014 Shoichi, Yusaku and Ai.png|Shoichi shows Yusaku and Ai an encrypted message from Ghost Girl. Episode 16 Ep016 Shoichi shows the path to the data bank.png|Shoichi shows the path to the data bank. Episode 18 Ep018 Kusanagi Angry.png|Shoichi angry Ep018 Playmarker and Shoichi angry.png|Playmarker and Shoichi angry at Akira Zaizen. Episode 20 Ep020 Yusaku and Shoichi shocked.png|Shoichi and Yusaku are shocked to learn that Dr. Kogami died seven years ago. Episode 21 Ep021 Yusaku and Shoichi at the coast Stardust Road.png|Shoichi and Yusaku at the coast Stardust Road. Episode 22 Ep022 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi watching.png|Shoichi showing to Ai and Yusaku the footage of a camera, when a person turned into an Another. Episode 23 Ep023 Yusaku, Ai and Shoichi.png|Yusaku and Shoichi realized Go changed his battling style to a heel. Ep023 Yusaku going to help Dark Onizuka.png|Shoichi looks at Yusaku decided to help "Dark Onizuka". Episode 25 Ep025 Yusaku and Shoichi eating.png|Yusaku and Shoichi eating. Episode 29 Ep029 A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children.png|A photo of Shoichi and Jin as children. Episode 30 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-002.png|Shoichi waves at mysterious person YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-004.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki YGO-VRAINS-Ep-30-Img-018.png|Shoichi shocked Episode 32 Ep032 Yusaku and Kusanagi in shock.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki Episode 36 Ep036 Kusanagi ready to hack.png|Shoichi hitting his hand Episode 37 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-011.png|Shoichi, Playmaker and Ai YGO-VRAINS-Ep-37-Img-017.png|Shoichi angry Episode 42 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-42-Img-026.png|Shoichi shocked Episode 43 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-000.png|Shoichi find out about Revolver YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-003.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki find Revolver's place YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-012.png|Shoichi and Yusaku Fujiki meet Ryoken Kogami YGO-VRAINS-Ep-43-Img-014.png|Shoichi, Yusaku Fujiki and Ai find out the truth about Lost incident Season 2 Episode 47 Ep047 Kusanagi calling.png|Shoichi calls Yusaku Fujiki Episode 48 Ep048 Kusanagi.png|Shoichi sad smiling Episode 50 YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-001.png|Shoichi angry YGO-VRAINS-Ep-50-Img-018.png|Shoichi meets Takeru Homura and Flame Category:Image Gallery Category:Images of Shoichi Kusanagi Category:Anime Galleries